


Voldy Wins

by Asher_Henry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Henry/pseuds/Asher_Henry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort wins and Hermione finds herself in the hands of Bellatrix. Beta'd by Liidg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldy Wins

**Author's Note:**

> This story mentions rape and dub-con/rough sexual situations between two women. If you are not comfortable with this do not read.

It's not as bad as we thought it would be. Really, it's not. As it turns out Snape was on our side, right up until we all turned our backs on him that is. Once Dumbledore was gone and we were all too stupid to see the bigger picture, he confessed everything to the Dark Lord and handed us over to him. He even told him about Harry being a horocrux. They came at night and rounded us all up. It happened so fast no one had time to fight or escape. By morning we heard about the Ministry and we knew all was lost. The Daily Prophet told how weak the Ministry was and how much stronger it would be under the new administration. His administration. The special edition informed everyone of Harry's capture. It said he had given up, realizing he stood no chance against the Dark Lord. It's funny, Hogwarts always felt like home to me, and now it is. Apparently the Dark Lord is very nostalgic and has made the castle his new home along with several of his most trusted followers. Each was given their own wing. The house dorms are now being used to house future Death Eaters. "It's a school is it not? Why not keep it that way?" were His words. Of course now it's more like a training facility. Harry is in a gilded cage under the castle. The Weasley's are now servants for the Death Eaters. And me, I am now the property of the most loyal and crazed one of them all.

After the war we were all paraded around to be mocked by the Dark Lord and his army. Each of us was taken into the throne room, former great hall, and given our sentence. Former D.A. members were given the worst sentences. The killing curse being the one they found themselves praying for, because death was promised. It may not be swift. Most were tortured first, but in the end death was assured. The Dark Lord looked down at Molly when her turn came, and then he looked over to her family. "I see you can keep a small army fit" he said a slight laughter in his voice. "Why don't you keep my army fit, you and your lot can be our personal servants. I'd rather my food prepared by pure-blood witches and wizards than filthy elves." Molly took the deal, much to her family's dismay. She saved them really, if she had said no, Ginny would have become a sex toy for the lot of them and the boys human punching bags for the trainees. After Molly it was my turn. They were still in the room. I think He wanted them there so they would have the memory forever.

"I was going to kill you mudblood but, you have been saved. Seems one of mine has taken an interest in you." I could see quite a few of his inner circle smirking at me and I wished he had just killed me. "Congratulations, you are now the property of Bellatrix Black." I looked at him and then to his right. She stood there, eyes boring into me, a smirk on her mouth. I wished for death. The others just cheered and asked for a turn. She didn't say anything, she just kept staring me.

It took a long time to get used to her. She would hurt me so bad at first. The night she first took me I had been with her for a week. She was rough and hard and she lasted all night. I cried all the way through. This went on for a month. Until one night my body betrayed me. She had used restraints that time. Left me naked and open to her gaze. She always appreciated my body, every inch of it. Something changed in me that night, something broke. I thought back to something she told me one night as she climbed off of me. "You can fight it, or you can try and enjoy it" she leaned close to my ear and continued "I see something in you, you try and hide it, but I see it." She softly trailed her hand down my body, like a lover would and kissed me. That night I would enjoy it. She watched me grow wet, looked in my mind to see what I was thinking about and saw herself. That night was not rough. Hard and long yes, but nothing was forced and the tears and screams were from pleasure.

Now I enjoy every minute of it. Everything she does to me I welcome. She loves to ride me, watching herself disappear inside me, watching me moan her name out loud. My body shakes and thrashes and it's all for her. She is never ending, always wanting more, and I give her everything. After a year I am hers and everyone knows it. Poor Fenir found out the hard way. He tried to corner me going down a hallway to the library (a privilege earned by dropping to my knees). Bella and the Dark Lord came upon us. I was beaten and naked and Fenir was about ready to take me. The Dark Lord stopped him and healed me while Bella burned Fenir alive, it took four hours before she finally let him die. That night an announcement was made. I was made to stand in front of everyone and the Dark Lord labeled me Bella's and only Bella's. No one was to touch me but her and if anyone did, he brought in the charred remains of Finir to make his point. That night when we got back to her room she asked me.

"Did you fight back?"

I was shocked by her words. Me fight back, against not only Death Eater, but a werewolf Death Eater.

"No Mistress." I answered her.

"Did you want him to fuck you?"

"No Mistress."

"Then why didn't you fight back?"

I didn't answer her right away. Why didn't I fight back? Was it because I hoped he would kill me or was I scared disappointing her by injuring one of her comrades?

I was pulled from my thoughts by warm breath on my ear.

"Fight back." It was an order.

I was shoved to the ground and divesto'd of all my clothes. Turning back I saw Bella point her wand at her crotch and say a familiar spell. After that she placed her wand on an end table and started for me. I had my order and I followed it. I jumped to my feet and slowly backed away from her, looking around the room for a weapon. Spending every waking second with a psychopath I had a long list of improvised weaponry. She lunged at me and I ducked out of the way running and picking up a candle stick. She turned and came at me again and I slammed the iron stick in to her jaw. Blood shot out across the dark green carpet. I smiled at the sight, finally seeing my own house color in the castle again. My joy was short lived as the hit only excited her. "There you are. I see you." She always said that to me when I did things like this. She said she could see a fire erupt in me and see my dark side come out. We circled each other and then she lunged at me again. I swung again but this time she caught it and wrenched my weapon away. She punched me in the gut and I doubled over out of breath. She pushed to the floor and kicked me over and over again. When she stopped I felt spit hit me and heard her laugh. Dropping to her knees she pulled my legs apart. "Remember you only bleed if you struggle muggle." She laughed again and slammed into me. My body jerked in pleasure and pain as she pounded into me moaning and groaning with each thrust. Her nails dug into my thighs as she pulled me impossibly closer. With one hard thrust she stopped and leaned down to my ear. "I don't see you fighting." I looked up at her and she nodded. I began to push at her and then punch and scratch and kick. She laughed at my weak attempts and I planted my fist on her already hurt jaw. She gasped in pain and I pulled away from her. Missing her as soon as she left me. I turned to crawl to the door, bad move. I left me backside open to her. She took the opportunity and forced me to the ground quickly sliding into me. I cried out but she didn't care. "Is that all the fight you have?" she asked and yanked my head back by my hair. "Yes Mistress." "Do you like being my whore?" "Yes Mistress." "Do you think you could teach another?" I was confused by the question but answered. "Yes Mistress." "Good." She raised her hand and her wand floated across the room into it. With a quick swish a door opened. I remembered it use to lead to my room before she allowed me into hers. On the other side was Ginny. She was bound and gagged and crying. The sight of me and the words I shouted mere seconds ago causing another round of tears to fall. Bella just laughed and continued to ride me. I tried to feel bad, but I couldn't I was so close and I needed a release.

"Come for me muddy." She called out and I could tell she was close. Letting go of the wave of emotions at the sight of Ginny I drowned in the feel of Bella inside me and did as I was told. We collapsed on the floor exhausted. What a sight we must have been; me naked and bleeding from my lower half, Bella with her broken jaw and added member. Ginny was terrified, for herself and me. Later she would confess she was also a little turned on. When Bella caught her breath she stood up and removed her added member. "I have things to do, fill her in while I'm gone." She walked out and left us alone. I got up and got a new dress. It was Bella's idea, to let everyone know I was hers, to only let me wear black dresses. They were simple but showed off my body enough. Returning to Ginny I began to untie the ropes holding her and removed the gag muting her. She collapsed into my arms and cried until she passed out. When she woke up I had tea ready for her. She didn't say anything for the longest time, just looked at me. I sat and waited for her to open up.

"Her…Hermione?" She finally croaked out and then I realized she hadn't seen me in nearly a year. Somewhere along the line somebody wised up and said it was probably a good idea to keep us separated so we don't plan an uprising. It was a good idea only if we did plan one no one was left on our side. They were all either dead or insane at this point. Really we were all that was left and no match for the ever growing army.

"Hello Ginny." I said back, my voice different, distant.

"What has happened to you?"

I didn't answer, just looked over to Bella's bed, slightly visible from where we sat. She followed my gaze and snapped her head back to me realizing what I meant. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

"Don't cry." I said quickly. "She doesn't like that. If she picked you it's because you are strong."

"Wh...What?" She was confused, still didn't understand.

"You are strong, not just physically, in every aspect of your being you are strong. That's why you're here."

"To be beaten and raped into submission!" she shouted dropping her tea.

"No. Your too strong to submit completely, too strong to be broken. That's why she picked you. You'll fight with all your worth and love every second of it."

She looked ill as my last words reached her.

"So you're telling me you enjoyed that?" she asked pointing to the blood stained carpet in the other room. I looked over to it and back to her.

"Yes, I enjoyed it and soon you will too."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Bella returned she was in a good mood. Hermione had tidied up the room a bit and was in her requisite black dress. The door to her new pet's room was open and she looked to Hermione for answers.

"I did what I could, but it's up to you Mistress." She said and Bella understood and just dodged another heavy candle stick as it came down to crush her skull.

She wheeled around to see Ginny on the upswing, once again narrowly missing her. Hermione continued to tidy the rooms and ignored the two. She would come if Bella called.

"I knew I was right about you." Bella said, dodging another swing. "Wasn't I right muddy?" She asked Hermione.

"Yes Mistress." She said while dusting the wardrobe.

"Don't call her that you crazy bitch!" Ginny yelled at Bella.

The fight went on for thirty minutes until Bella finally grew tired and cast a binding spell resulting in Ginny dropping to the floor. Bella turned to yell at Hermione for some tea only to find the girl right behind her with a cup and a towel for her sweat.

"Good girl" she said taking the items giving her a kiss.


End file.
